fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Conquest
Kirby Conquest is an RPG for the Nintendo 3DS. Story Chapter 1: The Dream Kingdom The story begins on a pleasant day in the Dream Kingdom. Kirby is out for a stroll around the outskirts of town. As he wanders about, he catches sight of something reflecting sunlight in the grass. Kirby approaches the odd object and examines it: it’s a small, triangular piece of glass. Before he can wonder why it’s lying there, a spider-like creature with six floating hands appears out of nowhere in front of him. He introduces himself to Kirby: his name is Taranza, and he demands that he is given the glass shard. Kirby refuses, sensing that this Taranza is most likely trouble. Taranza, rather than waste his time and effort fighting Kirby for it, uses his magic powers to summon a blue blob monster to do it for him. Kirby engages the monster as the magician flies off. Kirby, victorious over Taranza’s monster, decides to head in his direction, which is toward King Dedede’s Castle. On his way there, he passes through the town of Dreamburg, where a Waddle Dee in a blue bandana greets him and asks him where he’s heading in such a rush. Kirby explains where he is going and why, and the Waddle Dee, who is known as Bandana Dee, decides to tag along with him to help. After leaving town, Kirby and Bandana Dee come across a purple fellow in a jester hat sulking under a tree. He tells the two that his name is Marx, and that a couple of gangsters called the Junior Poppy Bros. threw bombs at him because he was on their turf. The duo of heroes are attacked by the Bros. when they try to go beyond Green Greens, but the clowns and their boss, Poppy Sr., are easily defeated. While making their way through Green Grove, Kirby and Bandana Dee, happen upon a small, secluded hut in a clearing. Curious, Kirby knocks on the door, and a painter named Adeleine greets him. She asks Kirby what he is doing out in the woods, so they boy tells him that he and his partner are passing through to get to Castle Dedede to stop Taranza from causing trouble. Intrigued, Adeleine says that she would like to come. The two aren’t sure bringing her along is a good idea at first, but a demonstration of Adeleine’s ability to bring her paintings to life convinces them that she can be a valuable asset to the team, so they let her join them. Kirby and his friends made their way across Float Islands, through Fort Lololo, and beyond Bubbly Clouds, eventually reaching King Dedede’s Castle. After a short trip to the throne room, they encounter Taranza and Dedede at a standoff. The spider is demanding something called a Mirror Shard from the king, who is loudly informing Taranza that he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Shortly, Taranza notices Kirby’s team behind him. Angered that Kirby wasn’t defeated after their first meeting, he uses his puppetry magic to take complete control of King Dedede, making him attack the heroes. The heroes manage to down the king, breaking Taranza’s spell. Enraged, the spider blows a hole through the castle ceiling and flies away, cursing Kirby and his friends. After a bit of shaking from Kirby, Dedede comes to, but he doesn’t remember what happened. Kirby tells King Dedede that Taranza took control of him and made him attack Kirby and the others. The king becomes furious at the magician upon learning this, so when Kirby tells him that they’re following Taranza, Dedede makes himself a part of their team. And so, Kirby and companions exit the castle and start east, where Taranza went. Gameplay The overworld is explored in full 3D, similar to Kirby's Blowout Blast and Kirby: Battle Royale. In this part of gameplay, the player can explore Popstar, talk to NPCs, interact with certain objects, find items, and encounter enemies. Battle Gameplay By coming into contact with an enemy on the field, a battle is initiated. In battle, Kirby fights alongside up to three of his allies. Each fighter can perform one five actions every turn: Attack, which has the character execute a basic attack, Specials, which allows that character to use one of their special skills, Items, which allows that character to use an item from the party's inventory, Guard, which halves incoming damage for the character, and Run Away, which causes the entire party to attempt to flee from battle. Defeating enemies will award the player with Medals (currency), items (occasionally), and EXP (needed to level up). The seven stats that increase upon leveling up include: HP - Health Points SP - Star Points; these are spent to use special skills Attack - determines how much damage your non-energy attacks do Defense - determines how much damage you take from attacks Special Attack - determines how much damage your energy attacks do Special Defense - determines how much damage you take from energy-based attacks and Speed - determines the turn order Luck, which determines the rate of Lucky Hits (attacks that do double damage), does not increase with levels and will remain at a fixed number unless the player raises it some other way. Characters Heroes Supporting Villains Worlds Dream Kingdom Ripple Kingdom Aqua Kingdom Machine Kingdom Techno Kingdom Calamity Canyon Mt. Foreverest Trial Towers Hero Abilities Trivia TBA